wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-27242792-20130406150808
I'll go ahead and write the conclusion now. Kerry: Wow, this house is a MESS and my mom might be home any minute! O.o Sis: I can fix it. (Sis's horn shines, then everything fixes itself and puts itself back into place) Kerry: I could never do that. O_O DTB: The teleporter is ready and fixed. Villains and WG, we're good to go. Everyone: Awww… Chuck: But I want to stay! LRW: Yeah, it's wonderful, lovely, and delightful here! And I almost forgot to chew Kerry out for hating me! Kerry: What are you talking about I don't hate you– (While LRW is reprimanding Kerry) Butcher: We all wish we could, uh, remine here! Mr. Big: The word is remain. I know that even though I didn't go to a fancy word college. Ms. Question: Doesn't everyone know that word? Miss Power: And I'm actually starting to like this place. Even though I still hate the Munnas…(glares at Sis) Casidy: By the way, I prepared a going-away speech, if this day were ever to come. (clears throat) "Dear WordGirl and villains", TLM: "It was unexpected of you to drop by our world, no matter what the reasons were." DTB: (muttering) Actually, it was because we were getting rid of Miss Power. Riley: "We all fought alongside together in an attempt to defeat MP once and for all." Elizabeth: "But now is the time that we must part ways, and you must go back to your own world." Kerry: "We all understand that this is goodbye, and maybe even farewell." Casidy: "But we all want you to know: you were great company, and some of the best friends we ever had." All fangirls: "And with that, farewell, and pray hope that we might see you again." WG, villains, and Sis: *claps* Butcher: (wipes tears out of his eyes) That was a truly amasting and bootyful speech! LRW: Those words are "amazing" and "beautiful". Plus, being redundant is my job. DTB: Everyone ready to go? Kerry: NOT YET! (everyone stares) Kerry: *pulls out camera* GROUP PHOTO! We go to the living room, where we all pose for a group photo. This takes about 5 min. DTB: Now are we ready? Other WG characters: Yes. DTB: I'm starting the portal… (A light shines from the transporter, and a portal appears and is growing) Casidy: Wait, our final words…We wish we could come with you, but we have to go on with our own lives. Elizabeth: Not to mention my mom worries about me a lot. Casidy: It was a pleasure having you here…We'll always remember you. Farewell to you all. (The portal swallows WG and the villains right after Casidy finishes the speech.) Everyone: *sigh* (Kerry hears garage door opening) *panicking* My mom is back! Sis, use your magic to fly everyone back to their homes. I'll cover for you. Go! Now! (to fangirls) I guess this is goodbye. To us. (hugs) Other fangirls: Goodbye, everyone. (Sis takes everyone into the sky right when the front door opens) Kerry: Hi mom. Mom: Hi Kerry! (looks around) Wow, this house is so clean! Did you and your sister clean it up when I was gone? I never would have known if there was ever a big mess before here. Kerry: Yes. (to herself) If only she knew… Mom: So, where's your sister? Kerry: She's, uh, upstairs playing. I'll go get her. (runs upstairs to wait for sister) ---- Jenny: It's so good to be back home…I wonder if Mom was worried. ---- Riley: Home sweet home. And I can get back to the story on my Kindle! (starts reading) ---- Casidy: What an adventure that was…*sigh* Life seems so boring now. To think, I actually saved the world. ---- Elizabeth's mom: You actually came back before dark! (Note: It's 7:30 in the summer right now in the story.) Where are all your friends? Elizabeth: They had to go home. (in head) I actually was able to tell the truth about my friends to my mom! ---- Sis: (flies back to house and becomes human form) Kerry: (goes downstairs) It took awhile to find her, but here she is. Mom: Want to have dinner together? I'll make your favorite Chinese noodles. Kerry and Sis: Yay! ---- =''THE END''= And, my sister has a name. I'll reveal it at the end of the fanfic, so be sure to follow!